Wonderland Prison
by ThatRiddikulusCharm
Summary: One Shot: Annie Cresta may have lost her sanity but being a prisoner in the capitol may not be the care everyone had in mind. Off with her head!


_Seeing as I haven't been around for years, I figured it was time for an update!_

_Even if it is a tiny one-shot of Annie inside the Capitol.  
I'll be writing a new story rather soon, unless I re-visit one of my old Harry Potter stories and re-write them.  
OR I could turn this into a story, itself.  
Let me know your thoughts, thank you.  
\- That Riddikulus Charm._

* * *

_Screaming was the only peace that Annie attempted to cling onto, the sound meant that the others were still alive and she was not alone. Being alone would be the worst situation that could come from this, Annie was not a killer. Her hand shook violently as she held onto the pocket knife now soaked in blood. Slowly, the water was high enough to rinse the knife clean; red swirls decorated the light blue silky texture. It wasn't long before the water levels begun to take their first victim; blood thirsty took on a whole new definition. _

"_Breathe, Annie. Just breathe. It's okay; don't let it get to you." Her whispers gave her the extra push she needed to survive but started her crawl towards insanity. "Swim, you can do this. Just swim." Floating substances near her attempted to catch her attention, the victims wanted someone, anyone, to notice them. They were children who deserved to be remembered but Annie knew if she glimpsed even a fraction more of them, she would never return to the person she once was._

"_You are doing this! You're almost there! Listen, listen." Cannons signaled the death of other game players, each one caused a sense of delight and fear to creep along her thoughts. Each one sang her freedom but with her freedom came a weight of knowledge. "You didn't know them that well, you're ok—"Someone had grabbed her hand, pulling her below the surface to come face to face with what she was truly swimming in. Annie tried to let out a scream but only swallowed in water; choking on the last breaths of her fellow competitors, her vision betrayed her. She couldn't close her eyes to the unseeing stares of those around her. She knew it then. Annie Cresta would never again be the girl she once was. _

Every day was the same routine, torture and laughter. Had she created the inhumane laughter in her head or had her "doctor" truly giggled with glee? The later seemed unlikely but she held onto the idea all the same. Finnick had been visiting her every day but vanishing whenever another person entered the room; she suspected he couldn't be caught and had to keep hiding within the walls. Annie spent hours lightly tapping on the padding around her room with the hopes of hearing a hollow sound produced behind.

Where was her way out? Her feet slammed the corner of the room, thankfully the padding took most of the blow but she groaned all the same. "Fin. . . Fin. . . . I want to go now." – "Finnick Odair isn't here, Annie." The troubling man with the needles was in her hospital room again; she tried to ignore him until he grabbed her wrist. "It's time for your medicine. You need it to get well." Her eyes noticed the vibrant liquid inside the syringe. "No, thank you." Without her intent, her teeth clamped down on her nail and ripped it down to the nail bed.

"Now you're bleeding. Come here, I'll fix it." Their conversation was cut short with the screams of Johanna in the next room. "That doesn't sound good, you should go check. Johanna. Johannaaa." Her name took on the tune of a sing along. "Right after this. . ." Johanna's screams were replaced with her own; together they created a sour note that rung through the halls. An hour later, Annie curled up near the wall to hear Johanna screams diminish into stillness. "Off with your head!" The quote from Annie's beloved childhood novel didn't hold the same sense of wonder as it once did but rather spoke of her fears. . Her door open once more, white coats invaded her room with the shouts of Johanna next door starting back up again "If you don't get out, you're dead!"


End file.
